The Color Blue
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Mark The Player Character reflects on the moments in the past year that they shared. Him and the one girl he loved more then anything. He had already decided to propose to her. Set the night before the proposal. Mark/Nami.


**Disclaimer**: Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life.

**Note**: Mark is the default name for the player.

THE COLOR BLUE

It was raining. Thankfully he'd gotten the animals inside in time. Thunder clashed outside, making him jump. It was nearing the end of fall.

Mark had come to the farm at the start of spring this year and he'd inherited a farm his father left him. He found it enjoyable, farming, as opposed to a more glamorous career. He liked to grow crops and he loved his animals.

Suddenly, perhaps on an impulse, Mark walked over to the dresser near his bed and took something precious out of the drawer. The Blue Feather that the Harvest Spirits had given him.

It meant he wanted to marry whoever he gave it to. It meant he loved them. And he had someone in mind, too. He'd propose tomorrow, he'd decided. When he'd first come to Forget-Me-Not Valley, there were three girls who'd cough his eye.

Muffy was totally in love with him from the moment they met. She was so clingy to him and it often weirded him out. If anything, her excessive flirting had turned him off. Her little I'm-So-Lonely-Hold-Me routine had backfired. Now she was just the flirt who worked at the bar.

Celia was sweet and pretty and a good friend. However, it was just that. They were friends, and Mark was perfectly content with that. Yes, Celia seemed like his perfect mach, but he'd just never felt anything more then friendship for her.

He'd not seen Nami his first day at the Valley. But when he did...He remembered it vividly.

*Start Flashbacks*

Mark walked the unfamiliar sweets of this new Valley he'd come to. It was sunny, warm, and nice, and it was a great day to be out. He'd just come from Vesta's Farm and saw her on the bridge. Her hair was a glamoring scarlet color, more vivid then a fox's fur. The cloths she wore set her apart from the others and when she turned to face him...The most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. Marks mind went blank and when it returned, the pretty girl was nowhere in sight.

0-0-0

It was noon that same day. He'd picked a pretty flower and looked for the girl. After a while, he found her and shyly presented her with the flower. She only scuffed, calling him weird for liking such things. Mark's heart felt torn. Maybe she wasn't like other girls.

Mark knew Rock, who'd become his best friend almost, lived with her, so the questions began. First, Rock teased him for a minute, then said that the girl's name was Nami and that she had unusual tastes. He advised something a little less conventional and all else Mark could think to go was the dig-site.

The next day, he'd presented Nami with a fossil he'd found and his heart soared when she accepted the gift.

0-0-0

It was about noon when he saw her looking into the pasture of the farm. He'd practically hoped with joy over to her and gave her a cheery hello. She'd only stubbornly brushed him off and said she didn't come to see him. But she'd stuck around while he worked, looking at the cows, trees and crops. He was sad when she announced she was going home, but didn't want to come across as Muffy's male counterpart, so he simply let her go. Her visit had brightened up his enter day.

0-0-0

They'd both entered the Blue Barr and, save for Griffen and Muffy, where alone. He'd asked to sit with her and she said sure. After which, he told her his story. She seemed interested in it from beginning to end and for once actually seemed at ease. When she left and forgot to pay, he'd graciously payed for her. The comment from Muffy left him feeling somewhat sick, but it was worth it to see Nami leave her shell.

0-0-0

The morning after, he'd received a dreadful shock. Tim and Ruby where at his door, and he was terrified to learn that Nami may have left. Forgetting all about his farm, animals, and friends, Mark searched tirelessly for Nami. When they called off the search, all he could think about was how miserable he would be for the rest of his life. Then she showed! Mark's heart jumped for glee that Nami was back and it swelled with happiness to hear her tell herself that she hadn't meant to worry him.

That night, after getting back on track with his farm, Mark lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He'd been so scared that morning and upon reflection, he'd found that he was also scared for her own safety and well-being. Now, he was sure of it. He loved her. He was in love with Nami.

0-0-0

Mark decided to pay her a little visit. He walked into the inn and realized that his growing love for Nami was more obvious then he thought when Tim asked if he'd come to see her. When Nami walked into the room, Tim said that her father had called her, but she didn't seem to happy about that. She only asked for the mail, a letter to her. She looked troubled. When she asked him if she could work at his farm he accepted, maybe a little to quickly, and she only said to forget about it.

0-0-0

It hurt Mark to hear Tim say that Nami was unhappy. And when he heard that Tim thought he might cheer her up, he began to blush. Nami came down and ignored everyone, she just walked quietly out of the inn. Worried, Mark fallowed. He found her on the beach looking out into the ocean. It may have been his imagination, but he could have sworn that her eyes held a reddish taint, almost as if she'd been crying. His hear sank when she said she'd have to leave because she had no money. He instantly offered her a place to stay with him. He didn't have to look at her beautiful face to see that she was happy.

*End Flashbacks*

He saw the way she looked at him nowadays, her beautiful eyes lighting up, looking like sun rays sparkling on the bluest of oceans. No much else changed, but the beauty her eyes held more then made up for it. Nami never seemed to change due to Celia's presents, she knew they were just friends. However, he'd see her eyes flare like blue fire whenever Muffy came near, as though she was being threatened.

Mark then silently nodded to the feather in his hands. He'd ask her tomorrow, to marry him. He felt confidant that she would accept, and even if she didn't, it was worth a try.

Nami would always be worth it.

* * *

Review.


End file.
